


so, you think i'm hot?

by awespiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Teens being teens, kind of au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: MJ likes Peter, but she also really enjoys his abs.





	so, you think i'm hot?

“We missed you at the Opera.” MJ tells Peter, who was now standing outside of her door, still dressed in his dress shirt and slacks, but looking a bit worse for wear.  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, I just—“ Peter begins to explaining, using both hands to grip on to the backpack strap hanging off his right shoulder.  
  
“I get it. It’s fine.” MJ shrugs, acting nonchalant. “You don’t have to explain yourself. The show was boring anyways.”  
  
That was a lie, considering she followed him outside directly after he left. She knew he was helping Mysterio—because _literally_ , who else?  
  
“Oh. Well, I guess I’m going to head back to my room then.” Peter tells her but doesn’t bother moving.  
  
“And you looked really pre—“ MJ doesn’t hear the rest of it because she subsequently closes the door in his face.  
  
So, maybe she was a _little_ upset. She had liked Peter for so long but he couldn’t even trust her enough to tell her she was Spider-Man, or at least attempt to form a decent lie once in a while.   
  
She sighs, resting her forehead against the door, hesitant to let go of the doorknob. MJ really didn’t think she would have more courage than in this exact moment, so she twists the knob, pulling the door open.  
  
Peter was still standing on the other side, much to her surprise.  
  
“Look, I’m really—“  
  
“Let’s hangout.” MJ suggests suddenly, swallowing nervously. Her hands are resting at her sitting and she keeps squeezing them into fists and then uncurling them.  
  
“Like, now? _Where_?” Peter asks, looking around aimlessly.  
  
“Here. In my room.” She suggests, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. “It’s not like anyone would notice.”  
  
Peter found it both offensive and comforting, which was weird. Only MJ could manage to sound like a caring asshole without making it seem like a bad thing.  
  
“O- _kay_.” Peter complies, letting her tug him inside the room. She quickly closes and flicks the lock. He turns around to look at her curiously before tossing his bag on the floor. “What do you want to do then?”  
  
“We could talk.” MJ suggests, softly padding over to the unmade bed, taking a seat at the end and pulling her feet up to her side. “I know you like talking.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Peter agreed, taking a seat beside her. She has her hands resting in her lap, playing with the dainty, silver ring on her pinky finger.  
  
There’s a long silence and neither of them wants to look at each other out of fear that they might notice the other blushing or that they might accidentally make too intense eye contact.  
  
Peter clears his throat, scratching at the back of his neck. The silence only amplifying the awkwardness.  
  
“So, what do you want to talk ab—“  
  
MJ suddenly leans forward, using one of her hands to gently pull his mouth toward her own, capturing his own lips in surprise.  
  
Peter yells slightly, senses on high alert, but he relaxes once he realizes what’s happening. It doesn’t take him long to catch on, joining MJ in a delicate chase of their lips. She’d pull away slightly to catch her breath and Peter would be there immediately, pulling her closer and meshing his lips against her own. She sighs softly against his mouth, lips parting open for a minute and Peter licks experimentally at her top lip. It wasn’t raunchy or anything, it was more of a ‘ _can we really do this_?’ and MJ returns the sentiment, but takes it further. It’s not long before they’re a tangle of tongue, teeth, and lips.

Peter’s internal monologue is going nuts, but he somehow manages to maintain his compose because–holy _fuck_ this is actually happening. And then reality is crashing down on them and Peter pulls away like he’s been burned, looking flushed and in shock.  
  
“You just…kissed me.” Peter tells her, out of breath. “Was it—are you—“  
  
“I like you.” She says simply. “I’m _not_ good with expressing how I feel though, so I’m sorry if I scared you.”  
  
“No. No. Definitely, don’t be sorry.” Peter assures her, shaking his head and flailing his hands wildly. “I just, don’t want to _pressure_ you or anything.”  
  
“You’re not.” She laughs slightly, “I’m the one who kissed you.”  
  
“Right, but I’ve also never really kissed anyone, _so_.” Peter says nervously, looking at MJ with such a raw honesty it takes her by surprise.  
  
“Oh, that’s fine. I haven’t either. But, I know that I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, so I went for it.” MJ tries to explain and she can see the smallest hint of a smile on Peter’s face.  
  
“Do you…want to do it again?” Peter asks and MJ nods quickly, adjusting her position so she can move closer.  
  
Peter grabs her legs and drapes them over his lap. It’s endearing, MJ thinks. Despite his nature as Spider-Man and the powers he possessed, he was always gentle.  
  
“Sorry,” Peter laughs, looking down at the plain white comfort between them, “I was hoping you would be more comfortable that way.”  
  
“ _Oh_.” MJ says softly and nods, “I am, I promise.”  
  
Peter smiles before reaching his hand up to cup her jaw, slowly pressing his lips against her own. MJ leans forward to capture them, but Peter quickly pulls back, teasing. Their lips only a few centimeters away from one another, MJ feels like she’s playing a game of chase trying to get what she wants, so she grips the unbuttoned collar of his shirt and pulls him forward, crushing her lips against his own. Their noses nearly crush together but Peter narrowly manages to avoid it and maybe that would have ruined the moment, but MJ is too busy grabbing at his shirt, trying to pull him closer.  
  
Peter gets the message and turns his body so he can face her fully. Their bodies are tangled but they fit like pieces to a puzzle, the way Peter secures his leg on one side of her body, letting the other hang off the front of the bed. MJ has her legs secured over the one resting off the edge, allowing her to be even closer.  
  
“No shoes on the bed.” She tells him through a breath, pulling back to allow him to quickly grab his shoe and toss it to the ground, pulling off the other just as quickly. “Better.”  
  
MJ never expected her first kiss– let alone her first real make-out– to go this way. But, she’s so glad she shoved away from the doubt that had been itching at her all day and took the leap she had been so scared to take.  
  
She also really enjoys Peter’s hair. So much. If people paid enough attention, they would realize just how curly his hair is, and she loved his curls. That’s exactly why she runs her fingers through it, caressing the back of his head to pull him closer, explore his mouth further. And when she tugs, she isn’t expecting the groan that leaves his mouth. Peter opens his eyes for a moment, _completely_ unashamed perhaps, by the way he immediately pulls her to him, kissing her even more fervently than before.  
  
So she does it again…and _again_ , to the point where he’s practically a mess, pulling at the top of her dress, desperate for more—more touch, more _something_. He can’t really explain why, but he needs her. And maybe this was a way for him to forget about everything that was happening in his life, but he also liked MJ so much it physically hurt.  
  
And that whole ‘ _plan_ ’ thing? Gone. He had her now and he wanted her.  
  
“Your dress,” He says, sucking in a sharp breath, “do you want me to—“  
  
“You, you first.” She tells him and it feels like adrenaline is running through her body. She really didn’t need to make any stupid choices right now, but there was no harm in seeing Peter without a shirt, plus she was curious. He always tried hard to cover up, so he had to be hiding something under all those sweaters.  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah.” He nervously fumbles with the buttons on his dress shirt, but once he manages to get them all he pulls the rest of the shirt tucked in his pants out and tosses the shirt somewhere on the bed.  
  
And let’s be honest. MJ knew he wasn’t scrawny. She could tell by the way he was built, and when he actually wore form-fitting clothes and his arms—don’t even get her started. But seeing it, in the flesh, it was like a dream.  
  
“ _What_?” Peter says nervously, staring down at his chest. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
MJ shakes her head, mindlessly reaching out to touch him. She starts at his collarbone, tracing her fingers over the skin where the bone sticks out before trailing down further, curling her fingers in slightly to scrape her blunt nails against his skin. His chest was soft and smooth, a complete contrast to what she had imagined. She had figured his body would have scars, feel a little rough—he _was_ a superhero after all.  
  
“What am I supposed to do here?” Peter asks, lost for her words as her hand continues down his chest, barely avoiding his nipple.  
  
MJ could test one of those theories another time.  
  
“Shut up.” MJ tells him, using her fingers to feel the literal dip in his abs. And suddenly he’s laughing, causing his chest to rise and fall quickly.  
  
“That tickles, stop.” He chuckles, grabbing her hand and moving it away.   
  
MJ sighs, folding her hands back in her lap, glancing from her hands and back at him. She had tried hard to keep this to herself, but it’s suffocating her and she needs to know. Now more than ever.  
  
“What?” Peter asks, catching her attention. She’s looking at him now, determined. But, for what?  
  
“I know you’re Spider-Man.” She blurts out but quickly backtracks. “And that’s not the reason I brought you here, it doesn’t change _anything_. But you need to know that I know. Don’t try denying it either. I know you snuck off to help Mysterio.”  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
Peter had always hoped for some big, special reveal. He should have known MJ was too smart for that. She’s probably known the entire time.   
  
“How long?”  
  
“Since DC.”  
  
“Since—are you kidding me? _How_?”  
  
MJ glares at him and it scares Peter a little.  
  
“You’re so oblivious. I swear.” She rolls her eyes, shoving his shirt at him. “If it weren’t for your abs, I would have kicked you out by now.”  
  
“ _Liar_.” Peter counters and MJ smirks, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
“Maybe a little bit.” She openly admits  
  
Those abs were a _godsend_. No teenage boy should ever look this good. Superpowers or not.   
  
Plus, Spider-Man was totally crushing on her now and she had proof. No big deal.


End file.
